A new person in pony vile
by camlee
Summary: A human awakes to find himself in a land filled with talking pony's. What will he do and what will happen when he meets the pony's? He has no idea how he got there or why he's there. Will he ever be able to find out? Rated T. There is some swearing. Use of damn and the F word A few times.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to find myself in a clear patch under a tree. I sat up and looked around confused. "Wha..." I said. as I scaned around. Where am I! I thought. The last thing I recalled was going to sleep in bad. I heard a soft and lovely voice. I looked around to try and find the source. I looked behind me to see a yellow horse. It looked alot smaller than a normal horse. Its hair was wave like and light pinkish. On it back was a little white rabbit.

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my black sleeveless shirt and black jeans.I reached down into my pockets. In my front left pocket, I had some keys on a small key chain, a pocket watch and a lighter. In my front left pocket I had my wallet attached to one of my belt loops by a chain. Well, at lest i'm wearing everything I had when I went to bed. I thought. I also have everything that was in my pockets as well. After my thoughts had passed I looked back to the derection the rabbit went. I needed to fiqure out what that animal was. As well as where I was!

I noticed that the white rabbit was standing in front of me holding a carrot up, as if to offer it to me. I smiled and said. "Thanks rabbit, but I don't like carrots." The rabbits head turned to the side and gave me a confused look as if saying, who doesn't like carrots? I was surprised as I heard the voice again.

"Angel! Where did you go?" The rabbit looked in the voice's direction and hopped in it's direction. I then realized everything around me looked. Well different. Bright and colorful. Almost like a cartoon. I then heard that voice again. "What is it Angel?" I turned my head and saw that horse waking towards me, the rabbit on is back. The horse saw me and its eyes opened wide as it hid behind a tree. I called out to it. "It's ok, you don't have to hide."

The horse poked its head out and walked over slowly. I smiled and watched as it got closer. Once it was about 5 to 10 feet away it stopped. The horse looked me up and down as if it had never seen anything like me before and was scaning me. Trying to fiqure out what I was. "Whats your name?" I asked. "Flu..." The horse moved its mouth as if it was talking. "What?" I said out load. Shocked, Wondering where the sound came from.

"Fluttersh..." I looked away from the horse. "Hello? Could you speak loader?" "My name is Fluttershy." Said fluttershy. My eyes widened as I turned to look at the horse. "Di... did you just talk?" I said. "Umm, yes I did." I slowly stood up. "Nnno you didn't..." I said. "Um... yes... I did." The horse named Fluttershy said. While slowly lowering her head.

I freaked out a little. But remained under control "But, you cant talk. Your a horse." I said. "Im a pony." Fluttershy said slowly. I reached out trying to touch her to confirm she was real. The pony named Fluttershy bent her front legs down and whimpered as if scared. The rabbit named Angel jumped off her back and kicked my chest. I lost my balance, as I fell back Fluttershy moved forward as if trying to catch me But I had already hit my head against the tree. As my vision slowly went black, I heard Fluttershy say. "Im sorry." Then the world went black. The last thing I remember was being picked up by something.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to see that I was in a house. I was laying in what looked like a couch shaped like a leaf. I looked around and saw a table and a chair at my feet. Across the room was a door and to my right was a place where a door would go. But there was none. I had never seen just an opening to a room. I was quite comfy though. laying on a pillow and covered with a blanket. I lifted my hands up and yawned.

Then Angle jumped onto my chest. I looked at the bunny, Then I started to remember. "Ouch!" I said. As the pain hit the back of my head. I held the back of my head. "Oh! Your awake." I heard a familiar voice. Then I saw the yellow pony walk down the stairs. The same pony from earlyer. If I recalled correctly, whitch could be wrong seeing how i had hit my head. I slapped my face a few times. "Im sleeping, and this is a dream." I said. The pony looked at me. "Im so sorry about your head." Fluttershy said. I smiled and smirked. "Why don't you let Angel tell me that?" "Oh silly he can't talk." The pony said. I put my hand infront of my face. "Of course he can't." I said.

"I can communicate with the animals, thats my special talent." Fluttershy said. "Special talent?" I said intrigued. "Well, um. Every pony has a talent and they get a cutie mark based on their talent." She said. "What is a cutie mark?" I asked her. She moved to the side and on her flank was three pink butterflies. But I also saw something I didn't see before. "What are those?" I asked as I pointed at her side. I could'nt really tell what they were. "You mean these?" She expanded what looked like wings. "Yeah, are those wings?" I asked. She flapped her wings. "Yes, they are... Whats your special talent?" She asked.

The question while simple caught me off guard. "What?" I asked. She folded her wings back to there original postion. "Well, every pony has one." She said. "Well, as you probably have gassed, i'm not a pony." I said. I tried to get up, but fluttershy put a hoof on my chest. "You shouldn't try to get up. You hit your head pretty hard." She said. "It's ok im fine." I said "No u need u bed rest." she replyed. "I'm fine" I said stubbornly and stood up to stretch. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes i'm sure. So where am I?" I asked. "Well, your in ponyvile." She said. "What...Theres more of you?" I asked. "Why yes lots more. Theres Rainbow dash,Twilight,Rarity,Pinky pie and Applejack. Plus a hole town full of ponies." She said.

"Any others like me?" I asked. Part of me hopeing i was'nt alone and part of me hopeing I was. "No iv never seen any pony, er I, mean anything like you." She said. "Does anyone, or uh any pony know about me, but you?" I asked. "Well, no." She replied. "thats good." I sat in a chair. "Why? Is that a good thing?" She wondered. "Well, sense they don't know about me, I wonder how they will react if I stroll through town." I smiled and chucked a little. But then again over a little bit of thought. They might cage me up like an animal or worse. "Well, you'll probably run into pinky and her welcome cart." She said. "Welcome cart?" I asked.

"You know I never did ask you your name." I smiled and replyed to her question. "Its Cameron but most people call me cam." Cam looked over to see a bird. "Is the poor thing sick?" He asked. "Yeah, but i cant get him to eat. I have tried everything but the stare."

Cam thought of it and thought about his mothers stare. If fluttershy could do anything like that she could make anything do everything. Cam got up and picked up some bird feed in his hand. "Hey little guy. I hear you don't wanna eat. Is that true?" The little bird shoke its head. As if to say no. "Well will you eat if i feed you?" Cam gave the bird a frendly smile. "Your a strong bird right?"

Cam extedned his hand and layed his palm open. "Think of what everyone will think if your brave enough to eat out of my hand." The bird slowly walked over to cams hand. "See your a brave little guy." The bird started to eat and Cam used his other hand to gently pat the birds head."See you are so brave." Fluttershy gasped. "How are you so good with animals?"

She was cofused to see anyone else that good with animals. Cam turned to look at her, "I don't know. I guess because im gentle and I talk to them. I have kinda always liked animals. " He thought about it and added. "well at lest the ones that don't want to make me there lunch or can posion me." The bird fnished the food. "See your a good and brave bird right?" The bird shoke its head. As if saying yes. "Think you could let this kind pony take care of you?" She took care of me so shes even braver than me!" He said, but he somehow knew it was a lie. The bird went over to fluttershy and whistled a little tune. Fluttershy copied it.

"So um if you don't mind me asking Fluttershy, how did you get me back to your house?" "Oh, well, um." She kept rambling never starting her sentence. "Are you gonna tell me?" Cam asked wondering how a shy and delicate pony carried him."I am gonna tell you, its just that, I kinda had to have my bear friend carry you to my hou..." She was interuptied by cam.

"A BEAR?" She yelped at the sudden increase in his voice. "Yes a bear, im sorry." "No its ok its just i didnt know you also took care of the bears as well." Cam said. Damn she might be braver than me. He thought. Then there was a sudden knock at the door. The two started whispering. "Who do you think it is?" "I don't know." "Should i hide?"

"No its ok let me see who it is." She walked over to the door. "Who is it?" She asked. But no response came from the other side of the door. "Guess They left." Cam walked over to the door. "Could you point me towards town?" "Yeah, its that way. Why?" "Well I thought that id stop by and meet your friends." Cam opened the door and shaked Fluttershys hoof. "See you later." Cam said as he walked out and in the direction of the town. What awaited him he wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

As cam hit the town he saw a lot of houses. As well as a few ponys walking around. As he walked he heard ponies say things like. "Who is that?" "Forget who it is WHAT is it!" Even though he heard those things he still just smiled and said hi to every pony he walked by. Then a pink pony with bright pink hair that looked pouffy. Like it was inflated. It made him think of cotten candy. "Hi who are you?" The pink and curious pony asked. "Or what are you?"

The pony hopped around him. Cam smiled and put his hand onto his chin. "Let me guess. Pinkie pie right?" The pony looked surprised and hopped around happily. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!? Are you psychic?" "No, I just met your friend Fluttershy and she told me her 5 friends names and you seemed like a Pinky pie." "Well, whats your name?" "Cameron, cam for short."

She smiled and laughed as she hopped and sang. "Cam the man that I just met, I bet he's a great guy. That I would bet. He's all set." The song was interrupted by cams stomach growling. "Sounds like your hungry." "Yeah but I don't eat grass or oats." "Oh you silly willy little filly. You think we only eat oats and hey?"

"Well… Yeah." "Well, then I have to show you our bakery." "Bakery?" Cam was confused as well as intrigued. She started to bounce towards what looked to him like a ginger bread house… Cam shrugged his shoulders and bounced with the springy pony. But after a few hops he stoped and just walked. Man thats a lot harder than it looks. He thought. When they got there she said.

"Welcome to Sugar cube corner." "Sounds tasty." Cam said as they walked inside. He saw treats like cakes and muffins, cupcakes and candy everywhere. "Oh god, I've died and gone to heaven!" Cam said as Pinky pie smiled and grabbed a cupcake and ate it. "I know right. I love working here." Cam smiled and sat on a stool next to the counter. As Pinky moved around the counter she said. "What'll you have?"

Cam looked around. "I don't know, surprise me." Pinky went to another room behind the counter that looked like a kitchen. Cam smiled and was waiting when he heard someone come in. Or rather some pony. He was gonna have to get used to saying that. It was a purple pony with dark blue hair with a red stripe through it. She also had a horn. Her horn was glowing levitating a scroll. "Pinkie I'm here for lunch." She said her face in the scroll. Cam noticed her cutie mark. One big red star with little white sparkles around it. "Let me guess, Twilight sparkle." The pony lowed the scroll wondering who it was and how they knew her name. Her eyes widened and she freaked. "WHO, WHAT, NO WAY!" Cam looked confused. "What?" "I HAVE SEEN YOUR KIND, BUT ONLY IN BOOKS!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Well after a very long time, I finally got a computer. Meaning I write and update those people that fallowed me. So very long ago. If they are still around I apologise for the long wait. I know there are a few spelling errors. I will fix them as soon as possible. But for now for those people who have waited. Here is the next chapter.)

"To see a real human infront of me." She walked around me. "Your hands, your feet and ur face". Cam blushed and smiled. "Its... Uh, good to meet you to." Pinkie came out from the kittchen with a tray of goodies. "Lunch is seved!" She was carrying 3 milkshakes. A dozen cupcakes and muffens. As well as three slices of cake. Cam tured to pinkie. "Thank you Pinkie pie." "Your welcome."

Cam and Pinkie dived right in, eating the cake and drinking the shake. "Mmm Pinkie that was good, thank you." He did'nt want to say anything about how this is not what he usely had for a meal. Twilight was still eating. As cam looked at Twilight he asked. "So Twilight, what books did you see my kind in?" "Oh well it was a species book." "Do you know how i could of got here?" "No i don't sorry."

Twilight was a little worried. She had read of humans and how they can be mean, violent creatures. Always trying to get monitary gain. They were dominet top of the food chain kind of people. She had also read humans were omnivores and loved to eat meat. Almost on cue Cam said. "Why do you look so worryied Twilight, I promise I wont bite."

This got Twilight to blush and Pinkie to laugh. Twilight smiled, snickering at her own seems nice though. Pinkie smiled and pointed to Cams cheeks and face. "He he, you got milk and cake all over your face." Cam looked at Pinkie, "Yeah? Well so do you." Cam snickerd but he saw Pinkie do something that made his mouth drop. Pinkie spun her tongue around her face and ate the cake as well as wipeing the milk from her face. He held back a dirty thought.

"Uhh...How...Did...?" Twilight and Pinkie laughed. "Thats pinkie." Twilight said. "Its because of my long tongue." Cam shoke his head in disbelief. Twilight just smiled and said. "Pinkie, maybe you should let this human..." Cam turned to Twilight and interupted her. "You can call me Cam you know." "Oh sorry. I mean you should let Cam go clean up in your bathroom."

Cam looked back and forth between the two ponys. "What?" Twilight asked. "You ponys have bathrooms?" Cam said. "Of course we do slly." Pinkie replyed. "What'ed you think we did?"Pinkie said. Cam rubbed the back of his head. "uhh... You dont wana know." Pinky hopped up and down. "But i do wanna know." Pinkie said. "Yes i'm quite curious." Twilight said. Cam sighed. "Ok fine." Cam motioned them to get closer. They moved closer and closer. Then Cam whisperd something.


End file.
